


Captivated

by RivetingFabrications



Series: When The Palace Sleeps [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, M/M, Orgy, Robin Pile, Sex Toys, Some bdsm stuff, harem au, it's all smut sorry, probably some shame/praise kink somewhere, sorry if i'm missing tags, ummm where do i start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dick Grayson knew was that he had very, very, very majestically fucked up. The worst part was that he didn’t know what he had done to incur Prince Damian’s wrath. Takes place after Words That Have to be Said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminded I aged Damian up for this AU, but ages are not explicitly stated so I will leave it to your imagination.
> 
> Also, in the last piece, no one mentioned how odd it is that a prince gave up his very cozy and spacious bed for his two concubines… even if it was to defile his grandpa’s chaise *snort
> 
> Also, this has been sitting in my drafts for like two months because I had no idea how to finish it and i was already at 7k words, but because of some very darling reviewers, I finally got my ass into gear. :D Please, enjoy <3

All Dick Grayson knew was that he had very, very, very majestically fucked up. The worst part was that he didn’t know _what_ he had done to incur Prince Damian’s wrath. The chains that forced his arms above his head kept him slightly off-balance, just a little bit too short for him to stand comfortably, and the worst of it was that the prince had forced his legs together with ankle and knee cuffs, ensuring he couldn’t move an inch. So he hung there helplessly, unable to even twitch a muscle, blinking pleadingly with his eyes at his master, trying to use his baby blues to sway Damian.

The prince was unimpressed.

“You _still_ can’t tell me what you did wrong?” he demanded, surveying Dick’s lithe, captive body. Dick made a little half moan, half whine, unable to speak through the white ball gag, already marred with smudges from the dark red lipstick Tim had applied just before the gag had been forced into his mouth. “Are you being stubborn, or are you truly that clueless?” Damian snapped, and Dick managed an aborted shrug as best as he could. Behind the prince, Tim and Jason rested on the bed, Tim curling into the crook of Jason’s chin. Jason looked as smug as a cat that had gotten to the cream, and Dick was all too tempted to try and wipe the smirk from his face, as helpless though he was. He knew Jason always relished in the rare moments that he was punished, not necessarily out of spite most of the time, but his all too obvious satisfaction irked him. In Jason’s arms, Tim made a tiny, sleepy hum, glancing up at Dick through lowered eyelashes.

 _Please tell me what I did wrong!_ Dick begged with his eyes, and the little minx just crooked an eyebrow, purring and snuggling against Jason. _Busted,_ Jason mouthed unhelpfully at him, arms tightening around Tim. He made a mental note to murder the two of them later. Whatever Dick had done to offend Damian, they both obviously knew the reason.

Damian circled him, eyes angry but predatory. Dick moaned through the gag, and Damian swatted him on the ass. “Quiet.” The hit made Dick’s feet scrabble for purchase on the tiled floor, losing his balance. Damian had stripped him fully, but had commanded him to wear a lacy bra and matching underwear. The underwear barely held his cock, and the skinny strings holding it together made Dick feel more vulnerable than if he had been naked. The fishnet stockings made him feel filthy and they hadn’t even done anything to him really yet, and the stiletto pumps with the ribbon straps had been Tim’s idea (Dick was _further_ going to murder him for it.) He dangled helplessly, restricted of the freedom to move, his normally fluid movements hampered by the restraints and pumps that lacked any traction whatsoever.

“If you finally figure out what you did wrong, drop the bells I gave you,” commanded Damian. “If you drop them falsely, you will be performing for Slade Wilson when he next visits the palace. And I cannot tell you the number of times he has asked permission for a lap dance from you.”

Oh, god. Dick squirmed, the bells clenched in his fist jingling a little. Wilson’s hungry gaze had always unnerved Damian, let alone Dick when the man came for ambassadorial visits, but if Damian was threatening him with that…Dick was in serious trouble. Even Jason looked a little bit startled by the revelation.

While Dick’s thoughts had been processing this new information, Damian had dropped onto the bed, catching Jason’s lips in a rough display of dominance. Jason gave back as good as he got, though Damian was the first to break the kiss early, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Jason’s eyes remained locked on Damian’s, sultry lashes lowered, as his tongue swiped his lower lip clean, the fine trail snapping.

“Jason, Tim, why don’t the two of you go work him up?” the prince asked, leaning back against the headboard.

“Thought you’d never ask,” grinned Jason, and even Tim’s darkened gaze sent curls of anticipation twining at the base of Dick’s spine. Tim slid off Jason’s lap and onto the floor, crawling towards Dick on all fours in a way that arched his back, lean muscles lithe and supple like a cat’s. He arched up and rocked onto his knees, pressing a kiss to the jut of Dick’s hipbone where it was exposed to the cool air. Dick shivered, tipping his head back. Jason now approached him, eyes glinting mischievously. He caught Dick’s chin with his fingers, tugging his face up to examine the ball in his mouth smeared with dark red lipstick stains.

“You’ve made a mess of the lipstick, Dickie,” he breathed, before releasing his chin to curl his fingers into Dick’s rumpled locks of hair. “You look _obscene_.” He tugged Dick’s head back by his hair, exposing his vulnerable throat, and immediately his mouth descended onto the tan, unblemished skin. Tim took the opportunity to snap Dick’s garter belt with a playful finger, and Dick gasped through the ball gag, abdominal muscles tensing in response.

“He looks good, though,” murmured Tim reverently, and Dick tossed his head, clenching his eyes shut at the feel of Tim’s mouth dragging across his heated skin, lips nipping playfully.

“Mmm – auuhnn,” moaned Dick, as Jason sucked pink marks into the hollow of his throat, trying to twist, trying to move his body to alleviate the arousal skyrocketing through him. He felt the vibration of Jason’s chuckle before teeth sank in a biting nip into his collarbone. He cried out incoherently, felt Jason’s lips curl into a savage grin, before Jason pulled away briefly, eyes blazing intensely.

“Maybe if you think whores look good,” leered Jason. Dick wanted to protest at that, but then he shook with fine tremors when Tim’s mouth sucked hard at the soft inner skin of his thighs, shallow exhalations ghosting along the junction of his thighs.

“He looks good when he’s confused and desperate,” shrugged Tim, pulling away to admire his handiwork. “Like a lost pet.” He trailed a finger over Dick’s rapidly swelling length, pushing against the soft fabric of the lacy panties that scratched softly against Dick’s skin. “He’s so _needy_.”

“Should get to work with your mouth then,” sneered Jason, snapping the bra strap roughly.  Dick jolted and strained against his bonds, a filthy, open mouthed moan emanating from him. “C’mon Timmy, remind Dick just how _talented_ you are with that mouth.” Jason maneuvered so that he was standing behind Dick, so that the restrained concubine couldn’t see him. Dick whined, muscles trembling as he felt Jason’s finger nudge the thong away, tracing his rim, gasped as Jason licked the shell of his ear. He tried to rock back, but a rough chuckle from Jason as he overbalanced and lost his footing in the ridiculously high stilettos told him that he wasn’t going to get anything from them unless they were feeling generous.

“Easy, Dick,” murmured Tim, but then Dick seized up, crying out through the gag as Tim’s mouth placed a wet, open mouth kiss onto the sheer fabric covering his cock. The wet heat of his tongue tracing the outline of his hard-on through the panties had Dick’s mind reeling, trying to rock desperately between the two of them for more of their touches.

“Hah- auughn, mmmh!” Dick whimpered, the bells jingling weakly in his clenched fist as the damp fabric clung to his cock, and then Tim hollowed his cheeks, sucking the tip into his mouth, tongue flicking mercilessly against the head and his glans.

“You’re right, he’s pretty when he’s desperate,” grunted Jason, and there was the briefest touch of Jason’s member prodding uncomfortably against the crease of Dick’s ass, but then it was gone as quickly as it had come, his finger still slowly teasing Dick’s clenching hole. Jason cupped Dick’s smooth, hairless sac (the way Damian liked them,) squeezing it on the right side of rough, fondling his balls in his calloused palm in a way that had Dick already seeing stars when Tim simultaneously planted a filthy, spit-soaked kiss against his still-covered cock. He made the mistake of looking down; a bit of drool gathered in the corner of his mouth, trailing far enough until Dick was tossing his head, trying to stop himself from soaking his chin in his own spit.

By him, Jason snorted. “Can’t keep it in, Dickie?” He forcefully turned Dick’s head, thumb purposefully smearing the hint of wetness across his lower lip. “If you don’t figure out why he’s so displeased with you, you’re in for a _long_ night.” He mockingly kissed the ball gag, releasing Dick’s head to nibble along the curve of his neck and collarbone.

Fuck. Dick desperately racked his brains. Tim was making it exceedingly difficult to think, with the way he was grinding against Dick’s restrained legs and ruining the panties with his devilish flicks of the tongue. Jason had reached around, swirling his finger around the head of Dick’s leaking member and was using it as lubricant to dip his finger into his puckered hole until the first knuckle. He tried desperately to rock against them for friction, but Tim drew away enough so that only his mouth traced the contours of Dick’s skin, tonguing his slit when Jason drew the panties to the side, while Jason’s mouth whispered heated, filthy words into his ear, teeth grazing his earlobe in little nips while his fingers curled into the grooves of his hips to hold him still.

Tim’s nails abruptly raked down the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh and Dick moaned loudly at the stinging notes of pleasure racing down the reddened, faint grooves. He wanted so badly to fuck Tim’s mouth, to be sandwiched between them in a sensual grind, but with the way he was bound, he was helpless. Unable to squirm, Dick whimpered and wiggled his hips, but then he saw Damian beckon with a single hand, and then Tim’s and Jason’s touches were gone. He moaned, feeling abandoned as they rejoined Damian on the bed, groaning when Jason leered at him but Damian twisted his head to kiss him hungrily.

Tim went for the loose pants Damian wore, nuzzling him with lowered eyelashes through the fabric. “May I, master?” he breathed innocently, his eyes fluttering shut, and Damian chuckled, pulling away from Jason whose face was flushed and lips shining wetly.

“You may,” he granted. “Why don’t you help him, Jason? I think you two should give Dick a _show_.”

“Of course, sir,” grinned Jason, and when he was obedient like that, it _really_ grated against Dick’s nerves. As it was, he managed a soft growl as Tim loosened Damian’s pants.

“Behave, Richard,” tutted Damian shortly, barely sparing him a glance, and Dick tugged at his binds desperately, the bell a heavy weight in his fist as Tim sidled over to make room for Jason. Together, the two concubines lapped at Damian’s cock, the prince groaning and relaxing as they showered his cock with attention. They lapped up and down the shaft, Tim closing his eyes and whimpering softly as Damian petted him, stroking his hair and encouraging him. Groaning, Jason picked up the slack when Tim moved to suck the flushed tip into his mouth to suction as hard as he could. Jason tongued Damian’s length with low moans when Damian’s other hand curled into his hair.

Dick whimpered when Tim started bobbing his head, each time taking more of Damian deeper into his throat as Jason laved at Damian’s balls. The eldest concubine twisted desperately when Jason’s mouth engulfed Damian’s sac in a filthy, open-mouthed swallow to suck and tease with as Damian’s length fully disappeared between Tim’s lips. Then Damian was displaying them to him with a smug smirk, Jason and Tim kissing filthily with their mouths full with Damian engorged length.

The faint whimpers and pants from Tim had Dick gawking as Tim’s head bobbed up and down, swallowing down Damian’s cock with far more talent than should have been allowed. Both Jason and Tim were subtly rocking against the bed for friction, and finally Dick couldn’t take it. The bell clattered to the floor, jingling, and then Tim was pulling off Damian’s flushed member, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy-lidded.

“So, you’ve learned your lesson already?” Damian surveyed him with a dubious eye. “Get the gag.” He brushed his thumb against Tim’s plump lips as Jason gave his balls one last suckle before pulling off by audibly smacking his lips. Tim moaned softly, parting his lips and gazing up at Damian wantonly as Jason got up to obey the prince. Jason smirked as he unfastened the buckle, daring to nibble at Dick’s pulse point as he did so. As the ball slipped from Dick’s mouth, the older man groaned, working his jaw to relax the ache in it.

“Well?” demanded Damian, who had pulled Tim up into his lap to pinch and twist the concubine’s nipples. Tim was a wreck, gasping and squirming in Damian’s relentless arms, mouthing desperately at Damian’s jawline, and Dick desperately wanted to earn Damian’s forgiveness. He stalled for time by clenching and unclenching his jaw once more, racking his head for an answer that would satisfy Damian.

“I’m sorry for eating all of Alfred’s food!” he yelped, cringing. Jason accidentally bit down harshly in surprise.

“You _what_?” Tim snapped out of his blissed out daze to focus on him, looking betrayed. “You ass, I got spanked for that – _ah_!” Tim’s head fell back against Damian’s shoulder, mouth parted gorgeously as Damian’s hand worked his cock, thumb circling the leaking slit, smearing the translucent fluid about his cockhead. Jason chuckled lowly, lips ghosting along Dick’s neck and unhelpfully mouthing _you’re so dead_ into his skin.

“You liked it!” countered Dick desperately, but a fierce glare from the prince had his mouth snapping shut again.

“Try again, Richard.” Dick threw his head back in a soundless gasp as he felt Jason suddenly grip his hips, grinding against him and using his body. Feeling the hard length of Jason’s cock pressing insistently against the crease of his ass had Dick shivering, groaning as Jason massaged his exposed cock that was bobbing obscenely in the cool air, panties nudged to the side. His back pressed flush against Jason’s chest, and Dick writhed as much as he could as Jason’s calloused hands trailed up his abs to play with the lace of the bra.

“I – ugh – dammit Jay, _stop_ –” Dick whined as Jason’s fingers brushed his nipples and rolled them between two dexterous fingers, pebbling the tanned nubs and tugging at them. “I – hah – I’m sorry for fucking Jay on Ra’s throne!” he yelped. Jason bit him roughly.

“You idiot, why would you tell him _that_ –” growled Jason, and Dick swallowed at the heat of Damian’s angry gaze burning daggers at him.

“I don’t know what I did wrong! Whatever it is, I’m sorry!” protested Dick, flushing in embarrassment.

“Jason, hurry up and gag him again before he incriminates himself further,” growled Tim, before a soft hiss escaped him as Damian’s wrist twisted smartly on the upstroke. Tim’s toes curled in ecstasy as he whined into Damian’s neck.

“Two strikes, Richard.” Damian clicked his tongue as Jason picked up the ball gag once again.

“Open wide, Dickie,” snorted Jason, forcing the gag in without preamble and fastening the straps once again.  Dick grunted as the ball stretched his full lips apart, blushing as he felt his cock twitch traitorously. Jason chuckled as he pressed his fingers against Dick’s clenched ones, uncurling them to press the bell back into his fist.

“Fuck his thighs, but don’t let him come,” ordered Damian, eyes glinting. “I think he needs some time to reassess what it means to be my favorite. And put this in him.” He tossed something to Jason, and Dick saw it was one of the more slender toys.

He managed a garbled version of _oh, god,_ before he felt Jason press closer to him, heated breaths whispering across his skin as the cool surface of the toy pressed against his slick hole. He whimpered, pushing back, wriggling as he felt Jason nudge his panties to the side and slide in. His back twisted into an arch, his muffled voice loud with pleasure as the toy filled him up inch by inch. If his mouth had been free, a litany of pleas would have surely spilled from his lips. He hung his head, gasping audibly as Jason shallowly thrusted it, angling it so that it glided just barely against his prostate.

“Fuck,” grunted Jason, sticky hand flexing on Dick’s hip to readjust his grip, fluid smearing into Dick’s skin.

“That’s good, Jason,” rumbled Damian lowly, as he maneuvered Tim’s body so that the youngest concubine was splayed on the bed. “Keep him on the edge. And make sure he watches.” He smirked at Tim before shuffling up his body. Tim’s expression was wide with surprise, and Dick growled possessively as Damian settled himself above Tim’s face.

“Problems, Grayson?” he asked, hints of a feral grin playing along his gorgeous features. Dick begged him with his eyes, until a particularly hard thrust knocked the wind from his lungs and Jason’s hips drove against his for friction. “Then perhaps you ought to think a bit harder.” Then, glancing down at Tim, Damian smirked deviously. “I expect you to do a good job, Timothy.”

“Yes, master,” breathed Tim in awe, and then his hands settled heavy on Damian’s hips as Tim proceeded to vigorously lap at his hole. Dick whimpered jealously. Dammit, that was _his_ right! Damian moaned, a sound that went straight to Dick’s cock, riding Tim’s face as he spread his legs wider for more stability.

Damian groaned as Tim’s tongue eagerly circled his hole, rocking with the motions. He ground against Tim, thighs tensing about the concubine’s head as he threw his head back and moaned exaggeratedly for Dick’s benefit. Through lowered eyelashes, he saw Dick squirming furiously against Jason’s hold, teetering on the high heels Tim had encouraged Damian to purchase. The obscene noises of Jason fucking the toy in and out of Dick and of Tim’s muffled moans as he licked into the prince had Damian smirking at Dick’s tortured expression.

“Leave the toy in him,” the prince ground out, fighting against the waves of pleasure that were threatening to overwhelm him. “If he knows what’s good for him he won’t let it slip out. Isn’t that right – ugh, _Richard_?” He bared his teeth in a feral grin at Jason and Dick. Tim groaned, lips moving furiously against Damian’s ass, and Damian groaned as he felt Tim’s tongue prod at his hole wetly, before flattening against the natural crease of his body and licking a damp trail to his perineum. “ _Good_ , Timothy,” he breathed, his composure slipping, and sure enough, Dick whined in protest.

“Shut up, Dickie,” grunted Jason, slicking up Dick’s tanned thighs with oil, heedless of the panties and the way they clung uncomfortably to Dick’s skin. He shoved them to the side due to the scratchiness of the lace, his shaft slipping between Dick’s tied up thighs. “Clench down, Dickiebird,” hummed Jason, nibbling his ear, and Dick whimpered, feeling the toy move inside him and the sizzling friction of Jason’s slick skin against his. The toy was smaller in girth than he was used to, and he had to clench down tightly on it as Jason fucked his thighs, and the dual sensation had Dick’s thoughts rapidly derailing into pleasure.

“Think he can come like this?” asked Jason, and Dick could hear the obvious tease in his voice as Jason used his body, and all Dick could concentrate on was making sure the toy didn’t slip out of his body, the way it jolted inside him with every hard thrust that had his body rocking forward. “C’mon, open those pretty eyes.” Dick hadn’t even realized his eyes had fallen shut, and with a moan, he opened his eyes to watch Tim eating Damian out once again.

“I doubt it,” muttered Damian, gasping a little, his dark skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. “Richard’s thighs are nowhere near as sensitive as Timothy’s - _Oh_.” His eyes rolled back in his head at a particularly clever twist of Tim’s tongue. Dick whimpered, bucking as much as he possibly could, hanging his head. It was a mistake to do so, as he drooled uncontrollably once again and tipped his head back up with a gasp of air. Jason’s cock slid wetly against his balls and perineum, nudging the toy nestled in him, and Dick flexed his fingers around the bells desperately. A full body shiver wracked his body, the insertion in his body and Jason’s thrusts driving him mad with lust.

“You still don’t know?” snorted Damian, suddenly sliding off Tim and clambering off. “Disappointing.” Dick saw Tim flop his head back against the sheets, his chin and lips covered in spit, cheeks cherry red as he gasped for air. The prince beckoned Jason over. “Get over here.” With a sigh, Jason allowed his cock to slip from Dick’s taut thighs, snapping the panties one last time as he sauntered over to Damian, who dragged him down onto the bed.

“You both have been very good,” he purred, and Dick groaned in frustration. “Quiet,” Damian clipped. “I don’t want to hear anything else from you, Richard.”

“May I have my reward, Master?” crooned Jason, eyes flashing with unadulterated lust and amusement, and Dick struggled valiantly at the purposeful choice of words that were usually his to say.

“Of course, Jason. You were _exquisite_ ,” breathed Damian, and then where Jason lay on the bed, Damian swung his legs over Jason’s wide thighs, straddling him.

“Holy fu- _ck_!” gasped Jason, as Damian grasped the base of his glistening cock, angling himself over his thick shaft, and Dick all but garbled a muffled yell of protest through the gag that went totally unheeded. Damian threw his head back and gasped, lowering his hips until Jason’s thick cockhead breached his tight hole.

“What do you say, Jason?” the prince breathed, eyes rolling back into his head as he slowly worked his body onto Jason’s girth.

“Shit – I – _Thank_ _you_ , master,” moaned Jason, daring to grip Damian’s hips with one hand. “Fuck, is this what Dickie gets all the time?”

Damian chuckled hoarsely, planting the flat of his palm over Jason’s stomach to stabilize himself. Jason was thicker than he was used to, and the stretch of his cock slowly stretching him open was verging on the uncomfortable side of painful, but he didn’t care, not when Dick was thrashing wildly with protest at his right to claim Damian at his most vulnerable being stripped away. “Only when he’s been as good as you have been today,” he murmured. “What would you like to have Tim do, Jason?” He flexed his inner muscles experimentally, and Jason groaned and bucked, his grip on Damian’s hips tightening.

“Fuck, I get to choose for once?” grunted Jason, and Damian had to admit that he liked the burning feel of his concubine taking him inch by unyielding inch. Damian smirked at him.

“You could have him lick your cock as I ride you,” crooned Damian, clenching down, and Jason nearly choked as Damian finally bottomed out, accommodating the intrusion as well as he could. “Or maybe he can ride your face while I kiss him senseless. He’s been _very_ deserving of rewards as well today.” He rocked his hips, feeling the warm throb of Jason’s cock practically harden further. “Or maybe you’d like him to take my _mouth_ while you fuck me.” Jason gasped, and everyone in the room ignored Dick’s frustrated and mangled howl of abandonment. “You seem to like that idea,” murmured Damian throatily. 

“Are you saying if I tell you to swallow you’ll fucking swallow?” grinned Jason, panting a little as drops of sweat beaded on his forehead. Damian answered with another grin of his own.

“I did say _anything_ ,” he purred, and Jason groaned and snapped his hips up.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” he growled.

“Ask me – _hah_ \- for it.”

“Master,” panted Jason, as Damian swiveled his hips and clamped down tightly on his length. “ _Fuck_. I want to watch him fuck your mouth and watch you swallow. _Please_. If that’s okay with him,” he added almost as an afterthought, glancing sideways at Tim who still looked like he was processing the fact that Jason wasn’t getting punished at all tonight. Damian snorted in spite of himself, quietly amused that Jason was still terrible at asking permission.

“I don’t think that was, _ungh_ , exactly asking,” he managed. “But yes. He may.” Immediately Tim scrambled up, face flushed with anticipation, standing with his dick bobbing in the air.

“Is this actually okay?” he breathed, gripping his cock and pumping himself once, before Damian smirked and batted away his hand.

“Of course, Timothy,” he breathed, head dipping forward, lips parting, and Timothy whimpered as his prince allowed him to feed him his weeping cock inch by inch.

“I’m going to remember this forever,” groaned Jason, resisting the urge to thrust as hard as possible into Damian. Damian was wet and tight around him, and if Jason knew Damian at all, he knew that only Dick had ever been permitted to feel the snug, velvet warmth massaging his cock, coaxing the prince to lose the last shreds of his self-control.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” breathed Tim, fingers hesitantly petting Damian’s hair, almost afraid to guide Damian’s mouth as the prince suckled at the sensitive bundle of nerves near the crown, hand stroking what he couldn’t reach. “How does he feel Jay?”

“Tighter than any of us,” grinned Jason, sighing as Damian started working his hips up and down, starting a rhythm as he bobbed his head, expectantly waiting for Tim and Jason to follow him. “Thought I’d never get to see the day when our prince sucked cock – _ugh_ -” Damian slid down his cock so quickly Jason threw his head back, seeing stars, moaning as held himself back from coming. “Fuck his mouth, baby, don’t pass up the opportunity.”

“Master – sir,” breathed Tim, eyes darkened, “Is that – can I?” Damian pulled off with an audible squelch of his lips, tongue coming away with the bitter tang of precome, and he smirked, jade eyes blazing.

“Don’t hold back, Timothy,” he purred, and then his lips tightened around the cockhead. Timothy groaned, slender fingers caressing Damian’s jawline.

“Master, I – could you – I want to see your face,” he breathed, and willingly, Damian looked up, moaning as the angle changed and Tim’s cock slipped deeper into his mouth, glancing up at Tim’s heated expression through lowered eyelashes. His concubine’s face was pink but there was a predatory hunger lurking there that Damian liked, and he sucked harder, watching Tim’s restraint devolve into gasps and moans when he swirled his tongue about the slit.

“Ram his throat babe,” encouraged Jason, and while Damian felt a flare of irritation spark in him, he choked as Jason snapped his hips up. “S’not every day you get to see this.” Then suddenly Jason was breaking the rhythm, hips ratcheting up the pace, and Damian groaned helplessly as Jason’s fingers gripped his waist ruthlessly and started slamming into him. The sounds of Jason slipping into him were loud, the penetration becoming smoother, wetter, more obscene – and Damian’s cheeks heated up at the realization as his body bounced up and down from the force of Jason’s thrusts.

“Ahngh –” Tim’s hips began pumping against his face, and Damian moaned as Tim’s fingers curled into the dark hair at the back of his head, suddenly _using_ him – _unbelievable_ – and he felt Tim’s cock ram the back of his throat. Reflex tears formed in his eyes as he gagged a bit, and Tim pulled back, still thrusting shallowly, barely giving him a chance to breathe.

“He looks so gorgeous,” breathed Tim eagerly. “Shit – Damian – sir – look at me?” Damian struggled to keep his eyes locked on Tim’s blissful expression as his ass and mouth were used, but then Tim was rarely so eager in such a position, that Damian found he did not entirely mind (to some consternation in the part of his head that was struggling to retain his pride). An unwelcome, pleading whimper was forced out of his abused mouth as Jason started stroking his cock in rough, quick strokes in counterpoint to his thrusts.

“Fucking hell,” growled Jason in his gravelly voice. “He looks so perfect taking our cocks.” Traitorously, Damian’s cock pulsed, throbbing. “Fuck, he likes that,” muttered Jason with some shock.

“Think there’s a lot of firsts going on today,” chuckled Tim, and Damian instinctively tried to pull away, to snap that they were wrong, but then Tim’s hand at the back of his head forced him back onto the length thrusting into his helpless, parted mouth, balls slapping against his chin with every thrust. “Keep talking, Jay.”

“Fuck, yeah,” groaned Jason hoarsely. “You like that, little prince? Getting used by your concubines while your favorite watches over there in that hot little outfit – getting your mouth and ass rammed – you belong with _us_ , don’t you?” Damian whimpered, his tight channel clamping around Jason’s girth, and Jason’s voice cracked a little. “Ugh – that’s right, you’ve always wanted this, wanted us fucking using you, showing you that you’re not all that, you’re just normal like the rest of us, with that needy little ass begging to get _bred_ – well you’re finally getting it now, and you love it. And you’re going to love it when we dirty you and you swallow.” Jason smirked, his voice dipping lower. “If I asked you to _thank_ us for it, _would_ _you_?”

Damian’s eyes widened, breath stopping even as Tim continued fucking his throat, realizing just how terrible of an idea to give Jason that sort of _power_ just to spite Richard. He moaned helplessly as Jason’s fist kept pumping him in the way his concubines all knew he liked, fast and furious, and he toppled over the edge of orgasm, crying out desperately even around the solid cock in his mouth. Tim groaned above him, and then Damian experienced the feeling of the hard length in his mouth pulsing over his tongue, spilling bitter semen into his mouth in hot, sticky spurts. Damian managed to swallow the first load, then whined as a second and a third shot onto the back of his tongue. He pulled away gasping, unconsciously pressing his face into Tim’s soothing palm that stroked gentle patterns against his cheek, feeling his own seed drip down his abdomen in pearlescent rivulets. Jason was still rock hard and ramrod straight inside him, but his thrusts slowed as Tim pulled out of Damian’s mouth.

“How’re you feeling, Prince Damian?” murmured Jason, giving Damian’s member an experimental pump, and Damian’s muscles seized up as he whimpered at the overstimulation.

“Wrecked, probably,” groaned Tim, answering for Damian, and the prince found that he did not have the strength to refute that. He shivered as Tim’s cock brushed against the outside of his cheek, felt its wetness from spit and semen, wanted to reprimand Tim but found his mouth too dry to say anything. Jason grinned, carefully sitting up so that Damian could rest against his chest, and somehow suddenly embarrassed, the prince hid his face in the crook of Jason’s neck.

“Think we should tell Dickie over there what he did wrong?” asked Jason casually, nodding at Tim, and Damian closed his eyes, feeling the pulse of Jason’s heartbeat and the throb of the cock still inside him. Tim shrugged.

“If we don’t, it’ll take all night,” hummed Tim, dropping back against the bed and stroking the small of Damian’s back comfortingly. “And I think Dick wants to come at _some_ point tonight, don’t you think?” He kissed Jason fondly over Damian’s head.

“That and he’ll end up blabbing too much,” snorted Jason dryly. He turned to Dick whose teary expression was desperate. Jason chuckled. “Looking a little pathetic over there, Dick. Looks like you’re still turned on though.” His voice dropped in register, the rumble in his chest making Damian’s cock stir with interest. “Did it piss you off watching Damian take my cock?” Dick growled, the chains rattling a little, and Jason threw his head back and laughed. “Looks like you still can’t tell me what you did, if that bell’s still in your grip. Is the toy inside you making it hard to think?”

“I’ll give you a hint, Dick,” spoke Tim, nuzzling Damian, and Damian was content to allow his concubines to take over the punishment. “Maybe you should have considered _not_ flirting with the Tamaranean princess during her official visit.” Dick’s brow furrowed in confusion, the cogs rapidly churning in his head.

“Can’t believe he didn’t figure it out,” grunted Jason, and Damian made a small rumble in the back of his throat in agreement. “Little prince was glaring at him during the whole damn dinner.” Tim slipped off the bed, picking up the switch Damian had set aside by the bed that evening. He walked over to Dick, easily unfastening the ball gag. Damian hissed as Jason abruptly pulled out, wincing at the foreign feeling of emptiness.

“Turn around, baby prince,” purred Jason sensually. “I think you’re going to like watching this.”

“I am not a child,” growled Damian weakly, and Jason laughed at him.

 “You haven’t been for a long time,” acknowledged Jason, “but you’re still younger than all of us.” Then he grasped Damian’s hips again, his cockhead breaching Damian’s pucker yet again, the prince gasping as Jason pressed his back flush against his broad chest as Tim surveyed Dick, who was working his aching jaw, waiting for feeling to return.

“You mean – Princess Kori?” asked Dick weakly. “Look – I didn’t know she was going to _kiss_ me to learn our language –ow!” he shouted incoherently as Tim swatted his sensitive thighs, circling him predatorily.

“What the prince is angry about,” spoke Tim sternly, and Damian’s breath shorted out when he felt Jason’s girth grow slightly harder inside him, turned on by the demanding tone of Timothy’s voice – “is that you were anywhere _close_ to her for that to happen.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Dami,” Dick gasped out pleadingly. “I’m really sorry about that – ugh!”

“You should be,” clipped Tim, and Jason groaned softly at the rare display of Tim topping Dick, topping _anyone_. “She seemed quite taken with you. And – correct me if I’m wrong – but it looked like you were _encouraging_ it.”

“I – what –” managed Dick. “If you’re talking about how she asked me to teach her about Earth culture, I thought it’d be wrong to refuse her as a royal guest! Ow!”

“You shouldn’t even have been out of the harem, or have left Damian’s side,” admonished Tim sternly, and Damian was impressed at how Tim had adapted so quickly at taking control, filling in the blanks as needed. His thoughts rapidly derailed as Jason wound his hand around Damian’s cock.

“Jason, what are you –” the prince hissed, clenching his eyes shut as Jason gripped him a little harder, a little on the right side of rougher.

“I think you’ve got at least another orgasm in you, master,” Jason purred throatily, and Damian cursed silently at the way Jason was leveraging his title only as it suited him, head falling back against Jason’s chest.

“The thing is that,” continued Tim, a spark in his eye now, “I don’t really believe you’re sorry.” Dick opened his mouth to protest, but Tim interrupted him before he could even get a word out. “You’re just upset that Damian doesn’t _need_ you in order to be satisfied. Isn’t that right?” he asked, directing the question to Jason and Damian. “Look at them,” he hummed cruelly. “It’s not every day you get to see our master looking so _debauched_.”

Damian threw his head back with a small, choked gasp as Jason rocked his hips to prove Tim’s point, still damnably hard inside him, and Dick’s expression had never been so jealous before. It sent a small flare of satisfaction spiraling through Damian’s spine, and he found enough strength to shift his hips, bouncing in Jason’s lap yet again. Jason’s arm curled possessively around his waist, felt the concubine hide a smug grin into the back of his hair, but only moaned all the louder.

“See what I mean?” hummed Tim, breaths grazing the shell of Dick’s ear.

“Oh god – you’re all so evil,” sobbed Dick, and if Damian hadn’t shut his eyes to fight against the insurmountable pleasure, he would have seen Tim’s angelic face smile devilishly.

“I think you need to make it up to him,” smiled Tim, reaching down to shove the toy further into Dick, and the oldest concubine arched with a pained groan.

“Wha- what do I have to do,” managed Dick, swallowing audibly, and Tim’s victorious smile was a sight to behold.

“Whatever master wants,” hummed Tim, nuzzling behind Dick’s ear, snapping the brastrap abruptly. Dick yelped, wincing at the sting. “Prince Damian?” queried Tim, indicating that the ball was in Damian’s court now. The prince tried to regain the rhythm of his breaths back, sweat prickling his skin uncomfortably in the boiling heat emanating from Jason’s body.

“You have two choices,” Damian managed hoarsely, internally shocked at how wrecked his voice sounded. “You may orgasm now, if you choose to, but I won’t allow you to touch yourself for a month.” Dick paled a little. “I’m sure we have another chastity lock that will accommodate your length.” Dick made a small pleading noise. “Or, take your punishment now – I will leave that for Jason and Tim to carry out.”

“And what will that be?” asked Dick hoarsely.

“You’ll have to ask them, I’m afraid.” Damian broke off, grunting as Jason’s cock slid against his prostate sweetly, calloused hands stroking his cock faster. Dick clenched his eyes shut in frustration.

“I-I’ll take the punishment,” he begged, wilting under the weight of all their gazes. Tim’s eyes gleamed, and Dick felt himself quiver a little.

“Are you going to be good, Dick?” hummed Tim, nuzzling his neck, and Dick wanted to cry from being restrained for so long, his body wracked with inhibited tremors.

“Oh god – _yes_ , Tim, _god_ –” his voice cracked as Tim laughed, felt the younger man stand on tiptoe to reach the restraints that held him dangling helplessly from the ceiling. He whimpered as Tim finally unlocked the restraints, knees buckling, but Tim caught him easily, and sometimes it was so easy for Dick to forget Tim was made all of compact, lithe muscle, coiled and tightly compressed. Tim lowered him to the floor, the toy still in Dick making him squirm uncomfortably even in Tim’s careful hands. Then Tim was binding his arms behind his back, and Dick made a sound of protest. Tim clicked his tongue.

“I’m going to unlock your leg restraints, Dick, and you’re going to fuck yourself on Damian’s thighs. You’re not allowed to come, until he says so, got it?” breathed Tim throatily. Dick nodded hastily, eager to finally be allowed some semblance of movement, and Tim smirked into his sweat-slick skin, fingers easily undoing the restraints, and suddenly Dick’s legs were _free_.

Hastily Dick slipped onto all fours, flicking his gaze up through lowered eyelashes to gaze wantonly at Damian and was rewarded with the audible catch of the prince’s breath. He crawled forward, gasping as the toy shifted inside him, felt like he could have come at any second as his limbs quivered with every painfully slow movement forward.

“Dami, please, I –” Dick started, but Damian wasn’t listening as Jason’s hips rolled forward. The prince sighed, dropping his head back against Jason’s broad shoulder as Jason mouthed up the column of his neck, nipping and sucking and dragging the scrape of stubble down smooth skin. Emboldened by Damian’s eagerness, Jason’s eyes flicked down to where Dick was crawling forward, a leer curving the edges of his sharp smile up.

“Get up here, Dickie, before our little prince is too out of it to allow you to come.” Damian whined as Jason’s calloused hands played with his cockhead, thumb pressing at the slit, arching away from Jason as best as he could, and the shallow, breathless gasps and the curve of his tanned body was all the coaxing Dick needed. Clambering up onto the bed, Dick whined as he straddled Damian’s thigh, breathing harshly as he nuzzled the crook of the prince’s shoulder and inhaled the scent of his sweat and sex in deeply.

“Please,” he moaned sweetly, closing his eyes as he rocked his body, his thighs tensing and squeezing around Damian’s. He ground his hips down, gasping as the toy pressed deeper into him, fisting his hands in the soiled sheets, his whole world narrowing down to Damian’s pleasure and the overwhelming need to just _come_. He could feel the way Damian’s whole body shivered at the overstimulation as Jason’s movements had Damian shuddering between their bodies, Damian’s poorly restrained grunts and moans drowned out by the roaring pulse in Dick’s ears.

“Get him off, Dickie,” growled Jason, pupils blown, his fingers gripping Damian’s hips, and a low, weakened cry left the prince’s parted, reddened lips as Jason started fucking him in earnest. Dick groaned, scooting closer as he wrapped a hand around his and Damian’s erections, stroking sloppily as he rode Damian’s thigh desperately, burying his head in the crook of Damian’s shoulder to muffle his desperate pants, felt like he was unraveling and coming undone at the sound and the smell of sex pungent in the air.

Behind Jason, Tim had slipped behind him, pressing up against his back, and Jason shivered as Tim’s hands trailed over his body, rhythm faltering as Tim licked a trail down his neck and placed a tiny peck in the dip of his collarbone. Then blunt nails scraped against his back, and Jason arched, gasping as he emptied into Damian, clenching his eyes shut and digging his fingers into Damian’s hips as Tim twisted his face to the side to kiss him fully, tongues tangling together as Jason crested his orgasm, knuckles white with the grip that sent little aftershocks of electricity singing through Damian’s heated skin.

Once spent, Jason groaned, his hands loosening their death grip on Damian, simply rocking him with Dick’s erratic thrusts. Sweat dripped from the bridge of Dick’s nose, his head bowed as Damian’s fingers wrapped around Dick’s larger fist, helping him to stroke their erections properly.

“Dami, _Dami_ , please,” begged Dick brokenly, shuddering as the toy twisted deeper inside him. His mouth had left deep colored lipstick stains on Damian’s shoulder, and his wild gaze had Damian surging forward, pressing his lips against Dick.

“You’re not allowed to come,” ground out the prince, and then his body was jerking, a little half-scream, half-moan ripping itself from his throat as he came between their bodies. His thigh thrashed a bit, trapped between Dick’s legs that bracketed it, and it pressed tautly against the toy, changing its angle. With a hoarse cry, Dick’s eyes widened frantically, hips stuttering as the toy pressed firmly against his prostate. Helplessly, he toppled over the edge with Damian, coming all over both their hands and stomachs, tremors rippling through him like a hurricane. His vision whited out, and Dick was gone, whimpering softly as he collapsed against Damian, almost crushing the prince even as Jason supported their weight.

“Oh, Dick,” breathed Tim tiredly but with a hint of some amusement, and Dick struggled not to fall asleep. It was fruitless, as exhaustion took over his sore muscles and weary mind, and he fell limply against Damian’s neck. “You shouldn’t have done that,” whispered Tim, fingers carding through his matted, sweaty locks, kissing his temple fondly, and Dick could only whimper softly in agreement and apology as sleep overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on  [tumblr](http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/) ! I have a few works there that aren't up on ao3 due to either being too short/works in progress ^^ Also, nsfw.
> 
> Reviews and comments mean the world to me, and if you decide to part with a bit of your valuable time to write one, they are always greatly appreciated and inspire me so, so much. ^^
> 
> Also, I'm really looking forward to writing the fourth installment of this, but it will take awhile...there will be a lot of backstory and plot ...and smut... >


End file.
